


Ohana Means Family

by PolarMagic97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuteness Overboard, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lilo & Stitch - Freeform, you're the lilo to my stitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarMagic97/pseuds/PolarMagic97
Summary: Kara Danvers and Stitch, need I say more.





	

Ever since Kara had arrived on Earth and started living with the Danvers, she had a fascination with Disney and Pixar movies. Eliza and Jeremiah had insisted that Kara should watch these, due to the fact that unlike most of the movies that were out there, these wouldn’t necessarily scare the little girl. This also gave a chance for Alex and her to bond, despite Alex’s attitudes towards her new alien sister. Despite her being a thirteen-year-old, she was enthralled in all things Disney. Whenever a new movie was released in theaters, Kara would drag Alex along with her to go see it. Over the years, she had seen all of the movies, and started a mental list of her favorites, but no matter what new movies came out, her favorite would always be Lilo & Stitch.

There’s a funny story about how Kara first saw Lilo & Stitch. The movie had come out a year before she arrived, but by the time she was a part of the family, the Danvers had it on DVD. Originally, they didn’t want Kara to be watching it, because they didn’t know how she would react, so they would always pick a different movie whenever they watched a Disney movie. One day, Kara had stayed home while Alex had gone with Eliza to the store to pick up groceries. While they were gone, Kara went downstairs to the basement where they had the entertainment center, and started to watch Lilo & Stitch. By the time Eliza and Alex got back, the movie was nearing its end. Eliza was putting away the groceries and told Alex to go find her sister. She first looked in their shared room, and when she wasn’t there, but noticed that a couple of blankets and pillows where missing. Immediately Alex rushed downstairs and headed to the basement. There she found Kara crying silently clutching a pillow with stuffing falling out. She turned to her sister and saw her standing there and immediately reached a hand out for Alex.

  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Alex says as Kara cuddles into her side as they watch the rest of the movie. When it comes to the scene about Stitch talking about how Lilo and Nani are his family, they both let out a sob. By the end of the movie, with the credits rolling, they are both hugging each other, although Kara not as hard as she wants, due to her strength. “You and Eliza are my Ohana. We may be broken, but we are still a family.” Kara says through her tears.

  
Later that night, while the two girls lay in their beds, Kara turns to Alex and says “You are the Lilo to my Stitch.”

  
Alex just smirked, “Goodnight, Stitch.”

\---------

A week later, Eliza took the girls to the mall and immediately , Kara dragged Alex with her to go to the Disney Store.

  
“Do you think they have a Stitch stuffed animal?!” Kara said excitedly as they entered the store.

Alex just shook her head and allowed her own alien to pull her around the store. Eventually they did find that the store indeed sold Stitch stuffed animals, which Kara immediately picked up and hugged and rushed to the cashier.

And thus began Kara Danvers Stitch collection. Every Christmas, she would receive some sort of gift that had the little blue alien on it. (Countless ornaments, a Stitch stocking, pajamas, socks, you name it).

  
\---- fast forward a couple of years -----

Kara and Alex sat on the couch, wrapped up in blankets after bringing Kara back to her apartment after she got the all clear from Dr. Hamilton that the Red Kryptonite was out of her system.

  
“I can never stop telling you I’m sorry for what I did to you; all those nasty things I said and how I broke your arm. It was just like how Stitch malfunctioned and ruined Lilo’s hula dance.” Kara said with a pained smile trying to lighten the mood.

  
“I know you’re sorry, and I forgive you. You’re a super-powered alien, something was bound to happen. And yes, you were just like Stitch. And just like in the movie, you got help and you are recovering. We still have our ohana.” Alex said, giving Kara a one-armed hug.

They looked at each other, smiling and said at the same time “Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

\------ BONUS SCENE -------

“Hey, I was thinking,” Kara said, nudging her sister’s arm as they walked down a corridor. Alex turned to face her. “If I’m stitch, and you are Lilo and sometimes like Nani, does that make Hank Cobra Bubbles?”

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her sister before busting out laughing. “Oh my god, I have never thought about that, but yeah, it makes sense.”

Just then, Hank walked into the room with the Danvers sisters who immediately stopped their laughter. “I once convinced an alien race mosquitoes were an endangered species.” And with a wink, he kept on walking.

This time, when they broke out into fits of laughter, they were grabbing their sides and gasping for air with tears in their eyes.


End file.
